1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp and, especially, to a lamp that has a mounting slot and is easily set up at a specific position.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A conventional lamp must be used with a lamp holder. The lamp holder is set up at a specific position of a ceiling or a wall in advance, and, then the conventional lamp is mounted onto the lamp holder.
However, usage of the lamp holder increases total cost and complexity of disposing the lamp. Moreover, since the lamp holder is set up at the specific position and only allows for mounting a specific amount of lamps, the amount of lamps is not changed according to needs for brightness.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a lamp having a mounting slot to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.